<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When He Saw You | Tsukishima Kei/Reader by ThisNoodleWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113410">When He Saw You | Tsukishima Kei/Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisNoodleWrites/pseuds/ThisNoodleWrites'>ThisNoodleWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Humor, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisNoodleWrites/pseuds/ThisNoodleWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei had never been interested in someone before, let alone a girl.</p><p>Until he saw you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When He Saw You | Tsukishima Kei/Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time actually posting something, I'm a little nervous as I've only just started writing about Haikyuu characters, so if something is off please excuse me! I hope you enjoy it, I've got some more things in the works I'll be posting soon as well if you like this,</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Kei first saw you, you were yelling thank you at Lev Haiba, he had caught you by your bag just as you came tumbling to the ground because of the weight of your bags. There was such a size difference between you that it was funny, next to him you looked like a child on your first day of school. Awe-struck and mouth agape as you looked around at everyone, stabilizing yourself by spreading your legs a little wider. When he first saw you his heart fluttered for the first time.</p><p>From what he could hear, you were from the photography club and had asked to come along and take pictures for your assignment, promising to make posters promoting every school's volleyball club. They had excitedly agreed to let you come along to the training camp.</p><p>He was busy talking to Yamaguchi when you appeared beside them, quickly snapping shots of them. They both looked at you a little shocked and you burst into an explanation, “I’m just taking ones that you can keep for memories or something! I can delete them if you want.” Throughout your whole speech you had your eyes closed.</p><p>You opened your eyes and looked at him with a gentle blush dusting your cheeks, mouth agape. He looked away from you and rubbed his face with the back of his hand, trying to hide the redness on his cheeks.</p><p>“L/N F/N.” You shot out your hand introducing yourself in a quiet voice. Were you actually nervous or was he just imagining it? He took your hand, noting the differences between them, his calloused hands relished in the softness of your skin.</p><p>“Tsukishima Kei.” He replied. The two of you stood holding your hands, pulling back as Yamaguchi cleared his throat and introduced himself.</p><p>You bit your lip as you looked around, ushering them to follow you as you positioned them in front of a cliff, the sun shining low in the sky and giving them an angelic glow. The shutters went, capturing the moment and Kei’s heart. There was an intense passion in your eyes that sparked a fire in him. Your eyes lingered on the pictures before running over to them.</p><p>Like a puppy showing off her new toy, you scrolled through the pictures, explaining your thought process to them - no, to him, you only briefly glanced at Yamaguchi, but your eyes would shoot back to Kei with such persistence.</p><p>Oh, how he would fall for you piece by piece without either of you being aware.</p><p> </p><p>________________________________</p><p> </p><p>The second time Kei saw you was the second day of training. As balls flew around the court, so did you, expertly dodging and dipping with ease, snapping shots of each team during intense moments of action. You were wearing a black tennis skirt, knee high socks partially covered by black knee pads so you could keep up with them without damaging yourself. A plain white t-shirt and a black jacket covered the majority of your upper half, but your sleeves were rolled up.<br/>Only a few times did you stop at the sidelines to grab a drink.</p><p>He couldn’t get enough of you, making sure to give it his all when rolled over to their side. You adjusted the settings on your camera, swerving out of the way just in time as a ball came flying at you. Every time you took a picture for a different team, you would swap the cards and swoop in just at the right moment. It was like you knew what was going to happen.</p><p>When they had to do sprints to the top of the hill, you were waiting at the top, capturing the moment once again. Cheering them on.</p><p>At some point you had disappeared leaving behind an emptiness in Kei’s heart that he didn’t know was possible.</p><p>Little did he know, you would return later in the day to capture some of the training. A sadness swelled in your heart when you couldn’t see him but you brushed it off and kept doing what you came here to do.</p><p>The whole time you knew they were putting in just a little extra effort because you were there, it was nice but you couldn’t help the small frown on your lips.</p><p>When you were walking back towards your room, you caught sight of Kei coming out of the bathroom, his hair just a little wet and making you blush. He turned and saw you staring, blushing again. You just waved before running off.</p><p>He wished he could tell what you were thinking. You didn’t act like this in front of anyone else, from what he could see, so why him of all people?</p><p>The next day when Kuroo and Bokuto stopped to ask him to help them with blocking, you were the first thought on his mind. He bit the bullet and asked Kuroo, “is L/N always so shy with new people?”</p><p>It was such a strange question that it caught Kuroo off guard, but the older man chuckled and shrugged. Lev was the one to speak up considering he was in your class, “you mean F/N?” Kei nodded. “No, she’s always super outgoing. She terrified Kenma when he first met her.” Lev laughed at the memory.</p><p>“Oh.” That was the only thing he could manage to say.</p><p>“Why? Is she acting shy with you?” Lev tilted his head.</p><p>Kei went to speak but he was stopped by a soft voice, “I don’t think I’m acting shy.” He was surprised to see you grinning behind him. “If you’re going to practice with them, can I get some shots?” You waved your camera and he quickly agreed.</p><p>The practice session was cut short when Kuroo made a comment comparing Kei and Hinata; it made him feel such shame, he had everything that Hinata and yet he could never seem to be better than the shrimp.</p><p>He stormed away from the group. Worry painted your face as you followed him out, managing to keep his pace as he stormed back towards his room. You didn’t dare speak - you weren’t scared, just worried that you might upset him more.</p><p>When he turned around, realising that he had forgotten his knee pads, you followed. He wasn’t annoyed by your presence, quite the opposite actually, but he couldn’t help the glare that formed in his eyes. You hummed to yourself, never getting more than two paces behind him before you jogged back to his side. Even when he put on his headphones you didn’t get offended, only slipped on yours and smiled.</p><p>He was thankful for your company even if he didn’t say it.</p><p> </p><p>________________________________</p><p> </p><p>The next time Kei saw you was different. You weren’t wearing your typical clothes that gave you the advantage of moving with them at an alarming speed, you were sitting in the common room wrapped in a blanket, stretching your back and sighing. The only source of light was your laptop; so this is why you normally looked tired, you’d stay up late editing the photos.<br/>Your head swayed with the music, full concentration.</p><p>Kei walked up to you, almost nervous at being alone with you. “You really shouldn’t stay up this late.” He lifted one of your headphones off your head and caused you to squeal. He smirked at the noise and released it, smacking against your head.</p><p>“You’re one to talk, at least I have something to do this late.” You sighed and pushed off your headphones, pausing the music that blasted out of them.</p><p>“No comment.” He retorted and pulled up a chair next to you.</p><p>You sat in silence for a moment, flicking through pictures until you reached the Karasuno team. You turned your laptop to face him, “can you spare me, like, 10 minutes of your time?”</p><p>“Obviously not, can’t you see how busy I am.” Sarcasm dripped from his tongue and you laughed.</p><p>“Oh, so sorry, I guess I’ll just keep all the embarrassing photos of you.”</p><p>He forced the laptop back in front of him, flicking through the pictures at a vicious rate. You had them all filed and labelled, it was funny considering how aloof and clumsy you were without that handy camera of yours. He cringed at the photos of himself, to him they were all terrible. He wanted to delete them all. He landed on one of him blocking a ball, something about the determination in his eyes made your heart twinge until he moved to delete it.</p><p>“Nope!” You snatched it away from him.</p><p>“How could you take good pictures of everyone else?” Kei sighed, not bothering to try and snatch it back.</p><p>“What do you mean?” You tilted your head and gently put the laptop back on the table.</p><p>“I just look so…”</p><p>“Stupid?”</p><p>“That’s bullying.”</p><p>“It would be bullying if I meant it,” you shrugged and scrolled through some of the pictures, eventually landing the one you’d taken when you first met him - before you’d posed him, before you’d even said hello, just acting on your own accord - you smiled at it, turning the laptop back to him, “this is my favourite picture.” Kei blushed. He looked neither good nor bad, there was nothing amazing about it, it was just his face along with Yamaguchi’s, so why would that be your favourite? “Everyone always gets so animated when there’s a camera around, even if they don’t know it, they’re stiff. But you knew and yet you were so calm, relaxed, it was nice. I could have not been there and the only difference would be that this picture wouldn’t exist.” You pointed out, something twinkling in your eyes that he couldn’t place.</p><p>“That’s pretty cringe-y.” He hid his excitement, laughing at your mock pain.</p><p>“You’re pretty,” you paused, trying to gauge his reaction. His eyes were wide, pupils dilated to the max, he was flushed completely red. He choked in response to the sudden compliment.</p><p>“I- uh… I better go to bed.” Kei stood up quickly, hoping you couldn’t hear how his heart pounded in his chest. “And so should you.”</p><p>You saluted him, shutting off your laptop and packing up your things, “aye aye, captain.”</p><p>He walked away, the wind knocked from his lungs.</p><p>You were a mystery to him. And, luckily for you, he loved mysteries.</p><p> </p><p>________________________________</p><p> </p><p>When Kei last saw you, they were getting ready to head back home on the coach. You’d pulled everyone in together for a group picture, despite some disagreements, you managed to snag the picture and cheered loudly.</p><p>You ran around, saying your goodbyes to everyone who wasn’t in Nekoma, saving Kei and Yamaguchi for last. There was a nervousness on your face as you approached the two. You greeted Yamaguchi, who started heading towards the coach, leaving you and Kei.</p><p>There was a comfortable silence until you finally met his eyes, “could I have your number and/or email?” You asked. He was taken aback by your sudden confidence.</p><p>“W-why?” He stuttered.</p><p>“Well, mostly so I can send you the photos for Karasuno, you seemed like the most reliable, but if you don’t want to I can just go ask-” you turned around and looked towards Daichi, but Kei called out to stop you.</p><p>“You can have them.” He blurted, hiding his excitement with a soft smirk.</p><p>“Oh! Thank you,” you pulled out your phone and swapped details with him.</p><p>“What did you mean by mostly?”</p><p>“Hmm?” You tilted your head in confusion.</p><p>“Don’t play dumb.” He rolled his eyes and you scratched the back of your head, laughing.</p><p>“You got me.” You shuffled your feet. “It was mostly so I could send you the picture and partly because…” you paused, meeting his eyes again, “because I want to talk to you more.”</p><p>Kei blushed again, nodding. Somehow you always made him feel like a school-boy with his first crush. He never knew the right words to say to you; over and over again he wracked his brain trying to figure out your motives. It hadn’t crossed his mind that you simply didn’t have any.</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“With those glasses, I’m sure you do.” You laughed when he shot you a soft glare.</p><p>“I’m not very good at replying.” He admitted, although it was only a half truth, he rarely received messages from people so he had no reason to reply.</p><p>“I’m not very good at not spam messaging, so you better reply.”</p><p>“Are you always this annoying?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know.”</p><p>“I would, actually.”</p><p>Now it was your turn to blush before quickly retorting, “learn how to reply fast and you might just find out.”</p><p>His teammates calling out his name pulled him from your conversation, he sighed and waved goodbye to you. He was almost sad until you waved with such joy that his heart grew warm.</p><p> </p><p>________________________________</p><p> </p><p>When he first saw you, he thought he’d only get the chance to admire you from afar. And while that was almost true, you’d been admiring him too. He’d never been more happy to have his picture taken right alongside his heart. For his little photographer, he was thankful.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gah, I hope you liked it! I was so nervous about posting this. What did you think?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>